Trans Boundary
by mint akai
Summary: Unknown enthusiasm melts into emotional faults
1. Chapter 1

Notes

I'm a Chinese and English is not my native language.

But I try to write in English to improve it and more importantly for fun.

So I am sorry for the grammatical mistakes in the text.

If you find an error, please let me know and I will correct it in time.

Finally，I hope you all enjoy it.

1.

Jodie ran out of the undercover mission, and the choice was the one that had ruined her family. James naturally refused to do so, but in the end he still had to choose a compromise after Jodie's repeated insistence and the acquiescence of the director.

"Young people, always have to go through the experience to grow." Akai Shuiichi，their colleague,sorts out the report of the fieldwork in front of the computer intently and comforts James, who is nearly exploding in the office.

FBI kowns espionage work process well and can manage it with ease. Jodie uses the name called "Jodie Saintmillion" and successfully entered the organization's training feels lucky because "Jodie"is common and she doesn't need to change her are not many things left by her parents. So she doesn't want to give up any of them easily.

The strict training which was disgusted with Jodie and her classmates of FBI was really passes the assessment successfully as an outstanding student.

2．

"I hope it will be a good person."Jodie feels a bit ridiculous at the moment when this thought comes out. It's not the office of FBI. And no one say "you and I will be happy to cooperate"and"I would appreciated your comments " to you friendly.

"It's really strange you are admired by her." the guide whispered. It was listened by Jodie, who had just brought her attention back.

"Be admired?" Jodie thinks this sounds a bit confusing and she's not sure if this is her unilateral illusion.

"I mean—" probably it is rare to have someone accompanying the violation of the organization's"Don't talk about others behind their back."the guide become spiritual in a flash.

"Actually,nothing!Nothing at all!"the guide stop talking and interrupt Jodie with a glance.

"ha?"she still out of the situation.

"Madam."the guide said looks at the position where she heard the is freezed in place.

"Run away!" she shouts loudly in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

3.

"Good night,my princess." Jodie looked at the soft smile on the face in front of her and received the glasses of her father. She went to the store to buy orange juice with her Teddy Bear. When she came home, fire was full of her eyes.

The smiling face in Jodie's memory is gradually overlapping with the face of the person in front of her. No, it is better to say that the face is exactly the same.

"Is she the daughter of that person?" Jodie stares at the people in front of her and doesn't realize how disrespectful her behavior is.

4.

"The organization is working on a drug that is said to be something that can keep people young." Kevin whispered to Jodie in the FBI office.

"Where did you get it? If you spread rumors,you will be reprimanded by James."

"The informers of that man."Kevin pointed to Akai.

"That has not been determined."Akai said as he read the report.

Now Jodie remembers the words of Kevin at the time and couldn't help but feel scared.

James once said, "Although he never knows where the information of Akai from, his intelligence is never wrong." And the "he" here refers naturally to Akai Shuiichi. Taking a closer look at these two sentences, Jodie knows that the drugs in the " rumors" have probably been made and are already in use.

5.

"The intelligence is very important,and I should send it to Kevin as soon as possible."Jodie she thinks about "how to do it"and ignores Vermouth in front of her.

The guide looks at Jodie who couldn't know what she is thinking, and then looks at vermouth who secretly smiles and doesn't angry with Jodie. He indeed thinks that they are the most outstanding student and the members of the top management in the organization .He He can't see through what they think.

"Hey!Jodie!" He called her quietly.

Then Joide regains raises her head and falls into Vermouth's charming blue-green eyes. This kind of sight is definitely belong to feels that she has been recognized even if she has no evidence.

6.

"Vermouth."

"Jodie."then she responded,"Jodie Saintmillion" she added and is afraid that Vermouth's memory will be recalled by "Jodie".

"I mean the code."Vermouth sounds a bit impatient,"We must be called code in the organization."

"She dosen't have a code temporarily."the guide answered before Joide.

"Jodie is fine. Let her be my special assistant."Vermouth raises her eyebrows,"I need a'Jodie'."

"She has never had an assistant and in the organization there have never had a freshman to be an assistant."the guide stopsped explaining because Vermouth was far away.

Jodie understood the meaning of his words but still was confused by the reason why did it.

Unless she is found to have a true identity and Vermouth wants to kill her.

 **Notes：**

When I translate Chinese into English, my mind is full of Japanese pronunciation.

That's too bad.

I hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

7.

Jodie looks arround the surrounding environment , and realizes that this place is hard to escape. Even more difficult than climb to the heaven.

She carefully observed Vermouth walking in front of her. Then Jodie thinks about the possibility of defeat vermouth after she was taken out by her.

"That's impossible!"she thought desperately.

"What are you thinking about?" Vermouth shows an intolerable emotion towards her persistent distraction. She stopes by her Harley moto and turns around then Jodie slams into her arms.

In fact, it is said that the "arme" are not completely accurate. After all, the initial height of 173cm Vermouth and 172cm Jodie can be regarded as the same height,even though Vermouth wears high-heeled shoes.

"It's better to hit her in my arms."they both thought when Vermouth is covering her chin with her hand and Jodie is covering her nose.

"What are you thinking about?!" Vermouth almost consumed all her patience in 20 minutes.

"I'm so sorry."She apologized to Vermouth and bowed to that,she realizes what a kind of person Vermouth is and regrets to do like this.

"Talk about what you thought."Vermouth commanded.

"Ummm…why I don't need a code temporarily,and —" When she said that, she feels a little strange under her nose. Jodie wipes her nose with her hand and finds blood on the back of her hand.

Vermouth leans on her Halley moto，rubbed her forehead，feels a bit worried.

"If she faint at the sight of puppy blood,she will not take part into FBI."Vermouth thought.

"Don't lean back. Blood will flow into your trachea." Vermouth licks the iced coffee from Harley's she wipes Jodie's face with a piece of wet paper tower.

Her movements are so gentle that Jodie thinks he has an illusion until the iced coffee was placed on her nose .

"Fuck!"Jodie screamed,"It's still winter now!"


End file.
